Forum:A different guess on WHAT the G-man is..
I've read the "A guess on WHAT the G-man really is." and it was quite interesting.. So i decided to write one of my many ideas. So, here goes! I think the G-man is something powerful, a mighty being. It seems like he can control time itself. People think that he is a "super admin" of the universe and so on.. I think he is curious. I have absolutely no idea of what he might be but he seems to curious on how different humans handles specific situations. He can be seen watching from afar or through a window, just watching you.. and helping you at times... I don't think Gordon is such a great man..I think the G-man is helping him.. Because it seems quite strange that Gordon managed to do ALL that he has done in the HL series alone(most of the time).. For example: Killing the Nihilanth on his own... Say what you think... And Btw i made my account just to get this said. But i might aswell stick around... This was written by Arexu.. :This is a Wiki. Sign your comments properly. Klow 20:59, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Not sure this is worth a whole new topic, it'really just a continuation of an old one. There again, always nice to see new topics, so maybe this is a good thing. Personally, I think it's a poor show to put "a guess on what the g-man is" in the title, then say that you haven't a clue. What a cop out. tut tut. It's hardly suprising that the g-man watches what people do so carefully; Don't forget that he regularly hints at it being his occupation making sure certain events come to pass. Not doing that would be like (for example), working in IT and not checking that the computers work. While he does express curiosity when talking to Shepard, it is not obviously the reasoning for his appearances throughout the game. Also, your comment on his apparent ability to "control time" is inaccurate. As far as I'm aware, there is one reference to being able to adjust time, at the end of HL2, and that is highly ambiguous. If he had the ability to control time, then clearly things like the beginning of episode one would go very differently. I also disagree with the blatant Gordon slander. I see no reason for Gordon not to be a competent combattant; He's an MIT graduate, meaning that he is incredibly intelligent and almost definitely a quick learner, he has weapons training, and experience in the subject from a young age (I believe there is a story about him building a tennisball cannon at a young age, which could undoubtedly be used for weapons training), and of course he has the HEV suit, which is immensly helpful. As to conquering the nihilanth, I see no reason that we should think it difficult for him to do. After all, he has the HEV suit, and alot of heavy duty, experimental weaponry. The nihilanth has very little in the way of combat experience, to our knowledge (having spent the last few thousand years hiding out in Xen), and is undoubtedly weak from age. The idea that Freeman was helped by the G-man in this particular battle is unlikely; There is no reference to the g-man entering the Xen borderworlds untill after the fall of the nihilanth, and he shows no presence during the fight. There is no reason to believe he had any involvement with the events that took place in that room.[[User:Dylan Bobson|Dylan Bobson] 14:58, 14 January 2009 (UTC)